My Death Battle 8: Five Nights At Freddy's Battle Royal
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Who will win in this 11 way battle royal to the death?


**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this is my first ever battle royale.**

**So I hope I get the information right.**

**I also hope you really enjoy it.**

Bullet: Five Nights At Freddy's. Everyone played the series.

Tech: And nothing about the game is more famous, than the animatronics.

Bullet: Withered Freddy, the old version of the Freddy Fazbear from the first game.

Tech: Toy Freddy, the toy version of Freddy Fazbear.

Bullet: Withered Chica, the old version of Chica from the first game.

Tech: Toy Chica, the toy version of Chica.

Bullet: Withered Bonnie, the old version of Bonnie from the first game.

Tech: Toy Bonnie, the toy version of Bonnie.

Bullet: Golden Freddy, the golden version of Freddy Fazbear.

Tech: The Marionette, the puppet.

Bullet: Withered Foxy, the old version of Foxy from the first game.

Tech: The Mangle, the take apart attraction.

Bullet: And Balloon Boy, the little screwer. He's Tech and I'm Bullet.

Tech: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(All the animatronics are in the playroom in Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria)

(Death Battle theme)

Bullet: Balloon Boy, that little bugger enters your office and makes your flashlight useless.

Tech: He wields a balloon and a sign. But he doesn't jumpscare you.

Bullet: BB's not going to survive, is he?

Tech: He better not!

Balloon Boy is in the office laughing.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: The Marionette, he's one of the most famous of the animatronics.

Bullet: If you played the Give Cake mini game in the second game, outside the building, a little kid was murdered. And years later, the ghost of the kid entered the Marionette and gave life to the other animatronics.

Tech: It is always thinking. And the only way to make sure he doesn't get out of the box, you wind up a music box. If the Marionette plays its cards right, it might just win.

The player is in a Freddy mask, then the Marionette jump out at him.

(Death Battle logo)

Bullet: Withered Foxy is the most intelligent of the animatronics. He can run and jump.

Tech: And everyone says that Foxy was the cause of the Bite of '87. But we'll tell you who really caused the Bite of '87 later.

Bullet: And those teeth of his looks like they can do some major damage.

The player is in the office. Then Foxy jumps at the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Withered Freddy is the leader of the animatronics. And he's the one that caused the Bite of '87.

Bullet: WHAT!? FREDDY DID IT!? EXPLAIN TECH!

Tech: Well, if you compare his mouth of Foxy, Mangle, and Freddy, Freddy is the most likely candidate. Because if Foxy or Mangle try to bite the victim, their mouth would get caught by the face. But Freddy's mouth is smaller and if he bit the victim, it would go right through the skull and bite off the frontal lobe of the brain. And take note, the amount of PSI needed to break the skull is 5,000 PSI. And in the lore of Five Nights At Freddy's, the skull was broken like it was nothing. That means that Freddy has a bite force of over 6,000+ PSI.

Bullet: That's a lot of bite pressure.

It's the first game this time and Freddy does a jumpscare.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Toy Freddy, the cheap version of Freddy.

Bullet: He looks like he belongs in a robot circus.

Tech: He may not be strong, but he's smart. If he uses this intelligence to his advantage, he might out last them all.

It's the second game again, and Toy Freddy jumpscares the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Withered Bonnie is non-doubtfully the scariest animatronic yet. Why?

Bullet: BECAUSE HE HAS NO FACE!

Tech: Withered Bonnie's main attack is grabbing your face and ripping it off. possibly to wear it as his own.

The player's wearing the mask until Withered Bonnie jumpscares the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Bullet: The Mangle. Poor robot, he's been tore apart by children and then announced as a new take apart attraction.

Tech: Yeah, he had a hard life. He can somehow climb the walls, like some sort of spider, and attacks from above.

Bullet: Hey Tech, why does he have 2 heads?

Tech: Because he had a parrot animatronic attached to him, but kids torn him apart for years that it's only the endoskeleton.

Bullet: Like Foxy, those teeth can do some major damage.

The player is in the office, then Mangle jumpscares the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Toy Bonnie's a wimp! He always leave when the mask is on!

Bullet: the only weapon we can see is a guitar. I don't think that will do anything because the battle royal will only have robots, and that guitar will break easily.

Toy Bonnie moves across the screen while the player's wearing the mask.

(Death Battle logo)

Bullet: Withered Chica, I'm surprised that they didn't take her apart. Only her hands are gone.

Tech: She is the smartest of the animatronics from the first game, thinking up a solution to kill you. If she plays her luck correctly, she will outlast them all.

The player is looking through the camera in the first game until Chica jumpscares the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Bullet: Toy Chica, looks like she should be in a adult magazine for robots.

Tech: She always moves randomly, so you can never tell where she is.

Toy Chica jumpscares the player.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Golden Freddy, one example of a community name turning cannon.

Bullet: This guy can go in and out of the office without warning. You always have to check if he's in there with you.

It's the end of the Give Gifts, Give Life mini game and Golden Freddy's jumpscare happens.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: The combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

There are tons of 2D children sprites in the pizzeria, then on the stage Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, And Toy Chica are playing a song. Then a child runs and screams to the stage. The three animatronics look and see Withered Bonnie, Withered Freddy, Withered Chica, and Withered Foxy chasing the child. Then the child runs towards the Marionette. Then Golden Freddy appears out of nowhere. Then Mangle drops from the ceiling. Then Balloon Boy walks to the room and sees the chaos. Then the camera pans out so that every animatronic can be seen.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Withered Chica goes after Golden Freddy while Toy Freddy goes after Balloon Boy. Then the camera goes to Toy Chica going after Withered Freddy. But when she's near him, Withered Freddy picks up Toy Chica and bites her head, instantly shattering it. The Marionette is getting hit with Toy Bonnie's guitar. Then the Marionette grabs the guitar, then Toy Bonnie. The Marionette then rips both the costume head and endoskeleton head off. Withered Chica runs towards Golden Freddy, who disappears. Withered Chica ends up running into a wall and her head comes off because of the impact. Then Golden Freddy reappears just in time to get hit by Balloon Boy's sign. Golden Freddy looks at Balloon Boy. Then somehow, BB's head explodes. Withered Bonnie catches Mangle and rips off his head. Just as soon as Withered Bonnie was about to put it on, Withered Foxy jumps onto Withered Bonnie. Then he bites down on Withered Bonnie, causing Withered Bonnie's robot brain to be destroyed. When Withered Foxy turns around, Golden Freddy is right behind him. And like BB, Withered Foxy's head explodes. The Marionette sneaks up on Golden Freddy. Then the Marionette grabs Golden Freddy and rips off his arms and legs, then head. Withered Freddy then grabs Toy Freddy and bites off his head. That only leaves the Marionette and Withered Freddy. They lock arms. It looks like the Marionette has the upper-hand. but then Withered Freddy puts the Marionette's head in his mouth and uses all the PSI his mouth can use. But he's still struggling to break the Marionette's head. And then when the Marionette is about to rip Withered Freddy apart, Withered Freddy finally bites all the way, completely shattering the Marionette's mask. Every child looks in horror at the scene. Then Withered Freddy does the same yell as the death in Five Nights At Freddy's 2.

Announcer: K.O!

(The frame changes from one part of the carnage to another while the other frame shows Withered Freddy walking towards the parts room.)

Bullet: Whelp, those kids are traumatized. Our bad.

Tech: It seemed like it was all over for Withered Freddy, until he remembered his bite.

Bullet: Hey Tech, how come Withered Freddy has a bite force of over 6,000+ PSI he had a hard time breaking the Marionette's mask?

Tech: Well, be analyzing the material the mask's made of, it's safe to say that the Marionette's mask needed over 35,000+ PSI in order to break, and that was way over the limit for Withered Freddy. But he finally did it.

Bullet: Looks like Withered Freddy bit through this fight like a hot knife through butter.

Tech: The winner, is Withered Freddy.

(the next time screen pops up)

Bullet: Next time on Death Battle.

A fat mall cop on a segway is on screen. then it switches to black.

Tech: Got an idea for a Death Battle?

Bullet: Then leave it in the comments.

**I know I left out the Endoskeleton animatronic easter egg, but I never saw it do a jumpscare.**

**So yeah, hope y'all enjoyed it. And I will like to hear from you in the comments.**

**And I need help. The reason It took a long time to make this was because I was thinking who the Mangle alone would face.**

**So I need your help to suggest who the people in the next Death Battle will face off.**

**The next one will have Paul Blart from Paul Blart Mall Cop.**

**So yeah, leave a comment on who you think should go up against him.**


End file.
